Nephrite "Asha"
Nephrite "Asha" Facet-489H Cabochon-62B, '''usually called '''Nephrite '''or '''Asha, is a Chatoyant. She is the main character of the first Chatoyants story, which is yet to be released. She is also Morpho's Chatoyant-sona. Appearance Asha looks quite similar to Centipeetle in her half-corrupted form, but has a few noticeable differences. Her gem is slightly more greenish, but otherwise looks the same. Her hair is exactly the same as Centipeetle's, and is a full head instead of balding like the fully-uncorrupted Nephrite's. Her face is a jade green color, less yellow than Centipeetle's. Her hands are a slightly darker brown than Centipeetle's. Her outfit resembles the fully-uncorrupted Nephrite's, but with a spring green Chatoyants symbol instead of a pink diamond, and she has green circle outlines instead of stripes on her suit. Her cape is also tattered due to her corruption. Personality Asha is a kind, adventurous, intelligent Nephrite who is a nerd about space and about Galena, and is also a computer nerd, but not about the workings of computers, just about posting online on forums and games and things like that. She is happy most of the time, but can be emotional. She is very playful, and loves to eat even if she doesn't need to at the time. She has several favorite foods, especially Galena’s version of chips. Since she was one of the Gems who was closer to the Corrupting Light, Asha is more prone to slipping into a more corrupted state, especially when she is mad or sad. She has bad manners, but not as much as Amethyst. She is somewhat embarrassed of her manners, and tries to act polite when she’s with company, but isn't very good at it. She is also prone to drooling when she’s hungry or screeching when she is mad or excited, which she is also embarrassed of and tries to keep under control. She is ambiverted, and often wants to be alone, but isn't shy and likes interacting with other Gems. Trivia * If Asha ever reforms, her hair will probably change to fall down on her shoulders instead of shooting straight out the back. Gemology * Nephrite has been recognized as a separate type of jade since 1863. It is formed from aggregates of fibrous amphibole crystals. The structure they form is interlocking and tougher than steel. It's colors range from dark green iron rich varieties to cream colored magnesium rich varieties. It can be found blotchy, banded or singly colored. It is very popular for carving and was used for weapons of the past. * The name Nephrite comes from the Greek word ‘nephros’, which means ‘kidney’. It’s because of the rounded and kidney-shaped Nephrite pebbles and boulders which convinced people to think that this stone can cure kidney ailments and diseases. * Nephrite-Jade is commonly located in Russia, New Zealand, China, Thailand, and Canada. Other localities for Nephrite-Jade are Australia, Mexico, Taiwan, Brazil, Poland, Zimbabwe, Italy, Switzerland, and Germany. * If you’re feeling low and passionless lately, it can be because of the accumulated negative energies in your aura. Nephrite-Jade is a protective stone that will transmute these negative energies in your life into positive and uplifting ones. Gallery AshaFirePalette.png|Palette while near fire or during sunset. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Corrupted Gemsonas Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Morpho's Universe